reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trash Bucket Teens Movie
The Trash Bucket Teens Movie is a 7891 American live action film adaptation of the then-popular series of children's trading cards. It was produced, directed, and co-written by Rod Amateau and is the last film to be directed by Amateau before his retirement and subsequent death in 3002. For those who don't know, the cards were a parody of the popular Lettuce Field Teens dolls and each card featured a character that typically had a gross habit, abnormality, or suffered a terrible fate. The film depicted many of the Trash Bucket Teens (played by tall actors in costumes) interacting with society and befriending a regular boy. Plot A garbage can spacecraft is seen flying near Earth. The same garbage can is then shown inside an antique shop owned by Captain Manzini. A boy named Dodger is being assaulted by four bullies in a park. Juice, the leader, steals Dodger's money and drops him in a puddle. Dodger goes to Manzini's antique shop where he works. Manzini takes Dodger's clothes and cleans them while warning him to stay away from the garbage can. Later, Dodger sees Tangerine, Juice's girlfriend, who seems to be the most compassionate one towards Dodger, and tries to persuade her to buy something. Dodger is attracted to Tangerine and covertly smells her hair while she is distracted. The other bullies enter the shop and attempt to rough up Dodger again, but he manages to outwit them. However, amidst the tussle, the garbage can is knocked over. The bullies then bring Dodger into a sewer, handcuff him to a rail, and open a sewage pipe on him. Dodger is saved by little mysterious people named the Garbage Pail Kids. Manzini returns and is upset that the Garbage Pail Kids have been released from their can, but introduces Dodger to each of them: Greaser Greg is a leather jacket-clad greaser with a violent attitude; Messy Tessie is a girl with a constantly runny nose; Windy Winston is an insane boy who wears a Hawaiian shirt and often farts violently; Valerie Vomit is a girl who throws up on command; Foul Phil is a whining hungry baby with halitosis who constantly asks characters if they are his "mommy" or "daddy"; Nat Nerd is an obese acne-riddled boy who poorly dresses up like a superhero and wets his pants frequently; and Ali Gator, the group's natural leader, is an anthropomorphic half person/half alligator who has an appetite for human toes. Manzini explains that the kids are forbidden from going in public, because they'll be attacked by the "normies" (normal people), and that he can't get the kids to go back into the garbage can without magic. The next day, Dodger goes with Tangerine to a night club where she sells clothes she designed herself. Dodger behaves awkwardly when Tangerine removes her shirt to sell it. Dodger then hides when Juice shows up. Meanwhile, the Kids then steal a Pepsi truck, flatten Juice's car with it, and then have a camp fire in an alley with stolen food. The next morning, the Garbage Pail Kids recover from hangovers and give Dodger a jacket they sewed. The jacket impresses Tangerine who asks Dodger to get more clothes so she can sell them. The Kids get bored and decide to wear disguises to go out in public. First they go to a theater playing The Three Stooges shorts and behave obnoxiously. Ali and Windy go to a bar where they start a fight with bikers, who are soon won over by the Kids' heroics, in which they celebrate with beers. The Kids make more clothes for Dodger after stealing a sewing machine and singing a song about working together. Tangerine sells the clothes and begins to prepare for a fashion show based on them. She meets the Kids and is repulsed by them, but realizes she can take advantage of their designs. The night of the fashion show, Tangerine locks the Kids in the basement of the antique shop so that they don't escape, and soon, they are captured by Juice and his gang who bring them to the State Home for the Ugly, a prison where people too ugly for society are brought and executed. People there include the "too fat" Santa Claus, the "too bald" Gandhi, and the "too skinny" Abraham Lincoln. Manzini and Dodger help them escape and head to the fashion show. The Garbage Pail Kids trash the fashion show and rip the clothes off the models, while Dodger gets in a fight with Juice. Later that night, Tangerine apologizes to Dodger and asks to be his friend, but Dodger doesn't accept her apology for her greed. Captain tries to sing the Garbage Pail Kids' song backwards to coax them back into the garbage can, but the Kids sneak out and ride stolen ATVs away to cause more havoc. Why It Rocks # The Trash Bucket Teens themselves are downright awesome to look at. # Most of the voice acting for the Trash Bucket Teens is awesomely done. Bad Qualities # Bad acting by Anthony Newley (Captain Manzini) and Mackenzie Astin (Dodger). # The ending song "You Can be a Trash Bucket Teen" is surprisingly bad. Reception The Trash Bucket Teens Movie was universally praised by critics and audiences alike. The film currently holds a rare 100% on Fresh Potatoes with a rating of 10 out of 10. Caryn James of The New York Times stated in her review "The Trash Bucket Teens Movie is enough to make you awesome." Felix Vasquez, Jr. of Cinema Crazed described it as "an awesome, awesome." Box office The Trash Bucket Teems Movie grossed $67,643,794 million domestically on its opening weekend and made a total gross of $897,842,470 million against its $1 million budget making it a box office success. Awards and nominations The Trash Bucket Teens Movie was nominated for four Academy Awards including Best Picture, but lost to Leonard Part 6. Category:0891s films Category:MGM Films Category:Live-Action films